


Loureiro

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Após os acontecimentos com Dafne, Artemis vai ao encontro de Apolo





	Loureiro

Apolo ainda estava sentado na frente do loureiro quando anoiteceu, e quando pouco após isso sua gêmea se juntou a ele.

"Obrigada por vir" Apolo disse.

"Eu não vim por você, eu vim prestar meus respeitos a pobre jovem cuja vida você arruinou" Artemis disse.

"Eu entendo...você me odeia agora irmã ?"

"Não, meu amor por você é incondiconal, mas não o meu apoio ou o meu respeito. Você deve ser capaz de reconhecer que você fez uma coisa terrivel"

"A culpa é de Eros, se ele não tivesse jogado aquela flecha de ódio nela tudo poderia ter sido diferente"

"Assim como se você não tivesse perseguido a pobre garota"

"Eu a amava"

"E isso justifica tudo ? Isso faz certo persseguir a garota quando ela claramente não queria nada com você ? Isso faz certo estupra-la ?"

"Eu nunca a estuprei"

"Mas você o teria feito caso conseguisse encontra-la em forma humana ?"

"Eu não sei"

"Essa resposta não é boa o suficiente...eu sempre acreditei que você cresceria pra ser um homem melhor do que o nosso pai, e apesar de tudo eu ainda acredito nisso, por favor não me prove errada"

"Eu vou tentar"

Ele podia sentir que Artemis novamente não considerava sua resposta boa o suficiente, mas dessa vez ela não disse nada, apenas se sentou ao lado dele e os dois permaneceram em silêncio contemplando o loureiro até o amanhecer.


End file.
